


messy

by agent_Cathy



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_Cathy/pseuds/agent_Cathy
Summary: Таких, как она, лучше остерегаться и близко не подходить – затянет в этот беспорядок, бесчисленное количество «слишком». Дарлин = хаос, ДиПьеро терпеть его не может и мысленно прикрепляет к Дарлин красный стикер.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Kudos: 1





	messy

***

Дарлин смотрит спокойно, сидит как будто расслабленно, словно она не в комнате для допросов, а заскочила взять кофе. ДиПьеро это раздражает. Сюда многие входили с напускным безразличием, которое сходило на нет в ближайшее же время, но Дарлин молчит.

Стандартные реплики не приносят пользы, и ДиПьеро советует себе подождать. Чуть-чуть. Как бы там ни было, Дарлин Алдерсон – человек, не компьютер. Её терпение тоже не железное, она почти что срывается и выкрикивает какую-то ругань в лицо ДиПьеро, которая её как будто не слышит вовсе и просыпается только на «моего парня застрелили у меня на глазах». Только после этого она отвечает, но Дарлин уже опускает голову и достаёт сигареты, огрызается на любые фразы, устало выдыхает и посылает одним только взглядом.

Каким-то чудом им удается найти компромисс. Закрывая за собой дверь, ДиПьеро думает, что этот компромисс – хуйня.

Девушка за дверью, Дом в этом уверена, думает так же.

***

Дарлин опаздывает и нагло требует выпивки по прибытию. Она стучит по стойке, кричит бармену и стоит почти вплотную к ДиПьеро, и базовые навыки типа вежливости у неё, видимо, отсутствуют по умолчанию. Дом как-то отстранённо смотрит на девушку и зачем-то (для работы, разумеется) подмечает и слишком громкую речь, и слишком короткое платье, и большое количество туши.

Её поведение, вся она – «слишком». ДиПьеро коробит, стоит ей подумать о том, в какой хаос превращается любое дело, когда там появляется Алдерсон. Таких, как она, лучше остерегаться и близко не подходить – затянет в этот беспорядок, бесчисленное количество «слишком». Дарлин = хаос, ДиПьеро терпеть его не может и мысленно прикрепляет к Дарлин красный стикер. Ловит вдруг себя но этом и тушуется - это как будто бы звучит так, словно она заинтересована в ней хоть сколько-нибудь больше чем должна быть в информаторе.

И тут же от этой мысли отмахивается, а красный стикер оставляет на месте, не до него сейчас, да и информация лишней не бывает.

***

ДиПьеро мысленно кивает себе, как бы говоря «молодец». Убедить Дарлин сотрудничать и даже сработаться с ней было совсем не просто, но Дом справилась. И хвалит себя, потому что больше некому, но, что важно, теперь одиночество не поглощает её с головой и, может быть, она даже сможет нормально спать со временем. По крайней мере, проблем со сном уже стало меньше. Теперь она больше времени проводит с напарником и Дарлин, но оставаться одной немного страшно. Одиночество больше не накатывает штормовыми волнами, но от этого только страшнее, да и ощущается как затишье перед бурей. Дом не хочет об этом думать, у неё слишком много дел.

Дарлин открывает дверь выделенной ей квартиры и, не дожидаясь ДиПьеро, уходит на кухню. Дом следует за ней, отмечая отсутствие туши и синяков под глазами. Красивая. Дарлин без лишних слов делает кофе и негромко сообщает, что его скоро не останется, а значит ДиПьеро придется покупать его по пути на работу за баснословную цену, иначе она гарантированно свалится в какой-нибудь погоне. Она говорит что-то ещё и замолкает, неотрывно смотря на кипятящуюся воду. ДиПьеро любуется. Потому что не любоваться Дарлин невозможно. Домашняя и спокойная, она заставляла что-то в голове ДиПьеро зацикливаться и желать запустить руки в мягкие волосы, коснуться светлой кожи и провести от скул до подбородка и дальше - до ключиц. Вдохнуть запах шампуня для волос, выдохнуть с улыбкой в шею. Но всё, что она может сделать – это продолжать вслушиваться в голос, не обращая внимания на слова. Дом может позволить себе это, пока они наедине и не заняты работой, и, ввиду редкости таких случаев, она не отвлекается. Все мысли в духе "а какого, собственно, ляда" успешно игнорируются уже не первую неделю, их заглушает _её_ голос. Вода вскипает, и Дарлин наконец-то ставит две кружки на стол.

\- Предлагаю один раз, так что послушай меня для разнообразия. Ты можешь выпить кофе, и мы начнем работу с перерывами на покупку энергетиков, или ты можешь поспать здесь немного, и тем самым дашь мне отдохнуть от твоей серой физиономии. Что скажешь?

ДиПьеро молчит, потому что «Дарлин» и «забота» – понятия изначально несовместимые и на обработку этого требуется чуть больше времени. Дарлин закатывает глаза и проходит мимо, бросив через плечо: «идём, ты, видимо, забыла где спальня». ДиПьеро едва заметно улыбается и идёт следом, не особенно надеясь проспать больше часа-другого.

***

Дарлин опять опаздывает, и ДиПьеро раздражённо барабанит пальцами по стойке. Плохая привычка, подсмотренная у Дарлин. Дом вовсе не волнуется, просто… Тёмная Армия стала ещё пристальней следить за Дарлин, и не беспокоиться, когда она опаздывает, становится всё сложнее.

Дарлин появляется одновременно с тем, как Дом заказывает себе выпивку. Бесцеремонно требует свою порцию и машет рукой бармену, подзывая его. В ответ на знакомый жест ДиПьеро прячет улыбку, в которой и недовольство, и облегчение, и совсем немного влюблённости. Дом слегка трясёт головой, потому что опять там глупые мысли, которые ей совсем не нужны.

Дарлин пьёт, танцует, улыбается как-то по-другому и предлагает свою помощь в обустройстве личной жизни.

Дарлин знакомит ДиПьеро с несколькими девушками и засовывает салфетки с номерами ей в карман брюк.

Дарлин стоит слишком близко и продолжает странно улыбаться.

Дарлин напивается, и ДиПьеро ворчит, пока они добираются к ней домой, потому что поездку на другой конец города её спутница не выдержит. А ещё такси теперь для мажоров, а они явно ими не являлись.

Дарлин целует её первой, и хотела бы Дом сказать, что это неожиданно, но она сама отгоняла мысли об этом весь вечер. Дарлин непривычно серьёзна,

...и ДиПьеро пугается, но всматривается в её глаза и не видит, вернее, не хочет видеть причин «почему нет». Она углубляет поцелуй и ведёт их спиной вперед к своей постели.

Дарлин засыпает первой, и Дом смотрит на неё, пока не засыпает сама.

Дарлин ей нравится, пора бы это признать. Она немного меняет положение во сне и теперь своей рукой едва не задевает руку Дом, которая постепенно отключается. Доминик ДиПьеро имеет некоторые ментальные проблемы, в том числе проблемы с доверием, и очень чуткий сон. Она просыпается из-за слабого шевеления рядом и холода. Из-под опущенных ресниц наблюдает за тем, как Дарлин крадётся к сейфу, и малодушно хочет закрыть глаза. Притворится спящей, сделать вид, что ещё может купаться в этом ненастоящем тепле. Но рациональная её часть запрещает ей не только думать о своих чувствах, но и вообще что-либо чувствовать сейчас.

Дом просто нужно убедиться, что всё осталось на месте и выставить её за дверь. А там как раз останется несколько часов на самобичевание перед работой. Дарлин напряжена и всем своим видом говорит «мне жаль». Состояние ДиПьеро зависает где-то на отметке «никак» и Дом знает, что будет небольшой перерыв на эмоции, вот только Алдерсон уйдёт, и начнётся. Внутри Дом разрастается снежный ком из чувств, которые будто бы и её, и не её одновременно, и она пугается, потому что не знает, как с этим справляться. А Дарлин уходит после требования уходить, и да, именно этого Дом и хотела, но… Алдерсон всё ещё одна из наиболее разыскиваемых Тёмной Армией хакерок, и эта мысль бьётся где-то на заднем плане всю оставшуюся ночь.

***

Утро начиналось так же, как и сотня предыдущих: подъём, душ, завтрак, макияж, работа. Всё абсолютно такое же как обычно, но призрачное ощущение её запаха и оставленные на кухне очки не давали собраться с мыслями и настроиться на рабочий лад.

\- Дом! Ты вообще слушаешь?

ДиПьеро смотрит на шефа тем самым взглядом, после которого лучше говорить только по делу, не отвлекаясь на глупые вопросы. Он кивает в сторону кабинета, говорит про указание свыше и «у нас осталось мало времени, но у тебя его ещё меньше». Дом отвечает коротким «Знаю».

ДиПьеро работает почти что круглосуточно и только благодаря нечеловеческой выдержке продолжает держать себя в руках. Она подмечает нервозность шефа и списывает её на своеобразный апокалипсис после 9 мая, потому что предполагать другое – страшно. Страшно предполагать, а видеть вживую тем более. Шефа трясет, он говорит торопливо и беспорядочно, уверяет что найдёт ей место в организации и всё будет хорошо. ДиПьеро даже не удивляется тому, что его застрелили, а обязанности повесили на неё. Она чувствует злость, страх и разочарование, и в отражении глаз Дарлин видит искажённую себя. В её взгляде так много жалости и понимания, что ДиПьеро буквально отлетает от нее на несколько метров, разворачивается и быстрым шагом идет к машине. Дом садится за руль и что-то внутри отстранённо говорит, что она не в состоянии водить, но и тут оставаться нельзя. Она выезжает в сторону трассы, не зная, куда отправиться: в пустую опостылевшую квартиру или на работу, которая приобрела новый, полностью отторгаемый ею смысл. Это тоже решают за неё: на телефон приходит первый приказ, и ДиПьеро искренне надеется, что кто-нибудь успеет сбить её между зданием и парковкой, прежде чем она уничтожит недавно добытые улики.

***

Встретить Дарлин спустя почти четыре года в случайно выбранной забегаловке? ДиПьеро справедливо считает это ударом под дых. В конце концов, она на заслуженном отпуске, почему даже здесь она натыкается на знакомых, тем более – на таких. Что Алдерсон делает в Чехии, Дом не спрашивает. Она выходит из кафе сразу же, как видит её, и благодарит случай, что Дарлин сидела боком и вряд ли успела её заметить. Да и Дом сейчас не выглядит как агентесса ФБР, а в других обстоятельствах они и не общались. Как ходячий труп Дом теперь не выглядит тоже - нашла себе хорошую терапевтку. ДиПьеро проработала несколько лет в режиме нон-стоп и теперь ей нужно время, много времени, чтобы восстановиться. Давно стоило признать, что она нуждается в помощи и сама не справится. Теперь же она заново научилась спать и чувствует себя заметно лучше, чем раньше.

Интересно, что всё это время делала Дарлин. Дом успела заметить отсутствие вечной усталости на лице - и уже это было здорово. Они так и не поговорили, когда с главными силами Тёмной Армии было покончено и Дарлин сбежала в Европу. Как бы там ни было. Может быть в то кафе следует вернуться. Выпить чай, посмотреть с кем она там. Или даже подойти и посмотреть, как она отреагирует? Сделать хоть что-то?

Дом круто разворачивается и спешит в сторону кафе, где ещё, если ей повезет, будет сидеть Алдерсон. Ну а если нет… Дом обещает себе не искать её.

Она распахивает двери кафе и видит, что на месте Дарлин сидят другие посетители. Она чувствует какую-то обиду и неприятный осадок из-за упущенной возможности, когда выходит на улицу.

В Праге сегодня солнечно, тепло, дует легкий ветерок.

В Праге самое начало лета, всё только распустилось и дышится совсем легко.

В Праге хочется остаться больше, чем на несколько дней, особенно когда тебя осторожно трогают за локоть и неверяще шепчут «боже, это правда ты».

У Дарлин в глазах - неуверенность пополам с радостью, и это плохо соотносится с известным ей образом, над которым Дом на автомате обещает поработать. Дарлин настороженно предлагает провести время вместе и зависает на секунду, когда видит нерешительную, но искреннюю улыбку ДиПьеро, всё же, у известной ей агентессы ФБР увидеть её можно крайне редко (никогда).

Дарлин устраивает ДиПьеро небольшую экскурсию по её любимым местам и потихоньку рассказывает о себе. Дом кажется, что Дарлин никогда не говорила так много за раз. И что это в принципе первый их полноценный разговор. День проходит легко, как будто и не было у них той нелёгкой истории, в которой почти ничего нет настоящего. Они обмениваются номерами, и Дарлин тихо вдыхает, когда Дом мягко обнимает её на прощание.

Выходя из кафе, ДиПьеро думает, что этот день – лучшее разрешение всего того, что было в США.

Девушка в кафе, Дом в этом уверенна, думает так же.


End file.
